BakuNano
(Open)]] The BakuNano are more advanced versions of Battle Gear in Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. Information Description They have the same attribute symbols as the Battle Gear (Copper, Gold, Silver). In the Anime, BakuNano increase the destructive force of all brawling Bakugan. They are not sold with Ability Cards. Anime Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge BakuNano raise a Bakugan's power to innumerable, uncontrollable heights. They also don't require Ability Cards, like Battle Gear, to activate their power. BakuNano/Nano Gear first appeared in BakuNano Explosion. Horridian used his BakuNano, Aeroblaze, to battle the Bash Brothers, and won. BakuNano are designed to hurt Bakugan and cause damage, which makes their usage potentially dangerous for the audience. Later, in the same episode, Bash Brothers used Shoxrox with their Flash Ingrams and brutally defeated Marucho and Infinity Trister. However, Shun and Taylean appeared and beat the Bash Brothers without using BakuNano. In A Royale Pain, Taylean battled a few Chaos Bakugan equipped with Shoxrox again but easily defeated them. Later, in the battle royale, Robin and Soon using their BakuNanos, Hyper Pulsor and Slicerix. When Silent Strike appeared, Rafe appeared and used his BakuNano, Lanzato, as well. In Interspace Under Siege, the Battle Brawlers, except for Dan Kuso and Spectra Phantom, used their BakuNano to battle the Chaos Bakugan. The BakuNano that were used were Lanzato, Slingpike, Crosstriker and Hammermor. In Bakugan Dimensions, when BakuNano activates, it says BakuNano Boost. In the Anime, they say "BakuNano (name of the BakuNano being used) Destroy!" Game Nano Gear can be played with a Mechtogan, Mechtogan Titan or a Bakugan. You can carry up to three Nano Gear in your force. To play a Nano Gear during a Battle, it's Symbol must match the Gate Card's Color. Add the Nano's G-Power to the Mechtogan's or Bakugan's G-Power. You can play any/all Nano Gear from your Unused Pile. When played solely with a Bakugan, Nano Gear are removed from the game after the battle. In contrast, when attached to Mechtogan, Nano Gear simply go to your Used pile after the battle. Known BakuNano in the Anime List of BakuNano * Hammermor * Aeroblaze * Bombaplode * Hyper Pulsor * Crosstriker * Slingpike * Sonicanon * Shoxrox * Lanzato * Blamtheon * Reconblast * Swipeon * Slicerix * Daftorix * Jamsaber * Orehammer * Spearax * Boomenator Trivia *It seems that BakuNano do not have or use Ability Cards. However, this may have not been shown yet. *Dylan reveals he was the one who created the BakuNano that appeared in Interspace as he is a program made to make things more interesting. *Since nano means a smaller form of units, this could be a smaller form of Battle Gear. This could be why they have the same symbols and why they are smaller than Battle Gear. This may also be the reason why BakuNano are also called "Nano Gear". *BakuNano and Battle Gear are different in one particular area. With Battle Gear, the equipment is actually attached or replaces a part of the Bakugan's body. With BakuNano, it appears that they are more like attachments/accessories since most of the BakuNano seem to be handheld weapons. *Nano Gear are one of the few products that do not become Deka's. *In the Anime, whatever attribute a BakuNano belongs to, it has that attributes color on it (i.e Aquos-blue, Pyrus-red, etc), exactly like Battle Gear, only Battle Gear have those colors in both the anime and the game. *In the Anime, only Bakugan are seen using BakuNano, while in the real life game you can use BakuNano on your Mechtogan as well as your Bakugan. Gallery Anime File:Darkusnano.JPG|Darkus Flash Ingram using Shoxrox Screen-shot-2011-03-28-at-17-28-512.png|Aeroblaze (Closed) File:Gold Aeroblaze.JPG|Aeroblaze (Open) File:Horridian Aeroblaze.JPG|Horridian (in ball form) with Aeroblaze File:Hrrnms7.JPG|Horridian with Aeroblaze HyperPulsorClosed.jpg|Hyper Pulsor (closed) HyperPulsorOpen.jpg|Hyper Pulsor (open) Smashion7.PNG|Hyper Pulsor (small form) HyperPulsorInBack.jpg|Hyper Pulsor (real mode) Hyper Pulsor.PNG|Hyper Pulsor (real form) SlicerixClosed.jpg|Slicerix (closed) SlicerixOpen.jpg|Slicerix (open) Smashion5.PNG|Slicerix (small form) Krowll2.png|Slicerix (real form) Smashion13.PNG|Lanzato (closed) Smashion11.PNG|Lanzato (open) Smashion6.PNG|Lanzato equipped to Wolfurio Wolfurio_Battle.png|Lanzato (real form) Screen shot 2011-05-02 at 3.29.58 AM.png|Gem Sabre (Closed) Screen shot 2011-05-02 at 3.30.05 AM.png|Gem Sabre (Open) Screen shot 2011-05-02 at 3.30.33 AM.png|Krakenoid equipped with Gem Sabre in Sphere Mode KrakenoidFour.jpg|Gem Sabre (Real form) closed KrakenoidFive.jpg|Gem Sabre (Real form) open New Nano.PNG|Spearax Screen shot 2011-05-09 at 1.43.56 PM.png|Orehammer (closed) Screen shot 2011-05-09 at 1.48.12 PM.png|Orehammer (open) Vertexx and nano.png|Vertexx equipped with Orehammer in Sphere Mode Nano set.png|Vertexx equipped with Orehammer in Real Mode DaftorixOne.jpg|Daftorix (closed) DaftorixTwo.jpg|Daftorix (open) Spyron+bakunano ball form anime.png|Spyron equipped with Daftorix in Sphere Mode Spyron nano anime.png|Spyron equipped with Daftorix in Real mode Baku21.PNG|Slingpike (closed) Screen shot 2011-05-29 at 8.08.34 PM.png|Slingpike (Open) 2011-05-29 1530.png|Boulderon equipped with Slingpike in Sphere Mode Boulderon_with_Slingpike.png|Boulderon equipped with Slingpike in Real Mode Screen shot 2011-05-29 at 8.23.00 PM.png|Crosstriker(Closed) Baku24.PNG|Crosstriker (open) Baku25.PNG|Trister equipped with Crosstriker in Sphere Mode Baku26.PNG|Trister equipped with Crosstriker in Real mode Screen shot 2011-05-29 at 8.09.32 PM.png|Hammermor (closed) Baku22.PNG|Hammermor (open) Baku23.PNG|Taylean equipped with Hammermor in Sphere Mode Tayleanhammermor.PNG|Taylean equipped with Hammermor in Real mode Sn.jpg|Sonicanon (Closed) Sc1.jpg|Sonicanon(Open) Sc2.jpg|Titanium Dragonoid equipped with Sonicanon in Sphere Mode Screen shot 2011-06-12 at 5.44.44 PM.png|Titanium Dragonoid equipped with Sonicanon in Real Mode Screen shot 2011-06-26 at 10.13.47 AM.png|Bombaplode (Closed) Screen shot 2011-06-26 at 10.14.03 AM.png|Bombaplode (Open) Screen shot 2011-06-26 at 10.14.20 AM.png|Infinity Helios equipped with Bombaplode in Sphere mode Screen shot 2011-06-26 at 10.14.42 AM.png|Infinity Helios equipped with Bombaplode in real mode Game File:BN Bombaplode-300x262.png|Bombaplode File:BN Crosstriker-300x101.png|Crosstriker File:BN Hammermor-300x115.png|Hammermor File:BN Hyper Pulsor-300x115.png|Hyper Pulsor File:BN Slingpike-300x82.png|Slingpike File:BN Sonicanon-300x101.png|Sonicanon Official3.PNG|Lanzato Official2.PNG|Slicerix Shoxrox.png|Shoxrox Daftorix.png|Daftorix Patryk Jan cesarz HaosWolf2 (8).jpg Jamsaber Websitepic.png BakuNano_ShoxErix.jpg BakuNano_LanzOrix.jpg Ability Card Images Sonicanon.jpg|Sonicanon HammermorBDAbility.jpg|Hammermor CrosstrikerBDability.png|Crosstriker Razorspin.jpg|Hyper Pulsor Bombaplodeability.png|Bomaplode LanzatoBDAbility.jpg|Lanzato ShoxroxBDAbility.jpg|Shoxrox Daftorix.jpg|Daftorix SlicerixBDAbility.jpg|Slicerix Slingpick.png|Slingpike Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Bakugan (game) Category:BakuNano Category:Weapons Category:Season 4 Bakugan Category:Bakugan Dimensions